(Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to an on-demand type ink jet print head that prints data by jetting ink in a pressure chamber onto a recording medium from nozzle openings in the form of ink droplets upon input of a print signal and thereby forming dots on the recording medium by such ink droplets.